The CD8+ T cell response is a key element of host resistance to viral infections. To generate a robust and effective immune response, CD8+ T cells must integrate pathogen-derived and micro-environmental signals, including availability of nutrients and oxygen. Together these signals regulate the changes necessary for the dramatic expansion of effector T cells armed to eliminate pathogens and for the generation of immunological memory. In these studies, we will work to understand the transcriptional control of CD8+ immunity using novel strategies that use function-based screening approaches to identify molecules that control formation of protective immunity. In particular, we will explore how T cell function and memory formation is impacted at the transcriptional level within the context of dermal infection. Results from these studies will provide novel insights into T cell immunity, a topic of significance in the development of treatment strategies and vaccines for chronic infections, emerging infectious agents, and microorganisms relevant to biodefense.